


The Beginning

by DramaQueen14



Series: Forbidden Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: How it all got started. Prequel to Falling and Unreal.





	

"Regulus are you even listening?"

The younger boy blinked out of his stupor, before looking up at his older cousin. He was not, in the slightest, listening to a word Narcissa had said. Regulus had been all to focus how her blond hair fell over her shoulders, how long her eyelashes were, how blue her eyes were, and his biggest urge to kiss her seemingly soft lips. But he couldn't tell her that or she would be frustrated that he had been ignoring her for the past twenty minutes. She, after all, didn't have to take a minute of her time to come over and tutor him. It wasn't her grades that were failing, and she didn't have to put up with an angry mother.

He opened his mouth to speak, before quickly closing his mouth at the look she was giving him. Regulus then sighed and shook his head. Narcissa sighed loudly and placed the Potions book aside.

"Regulus, you have to learn this."

"I don't have to do anything, besides I can easily get Severus to do it."

"But Severus not going to be there to take your exam," Narcissa argued. "So you'll have to learn this on your own."

She continued to argue her point which he gradually tuned out, as his mind and eyes went back to her lips. For a moment there was an internal battle within him before he leaned forward to kiss her.

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock as their lips met, and felt even more in shock when she realized that she was kissing him back. She felt herself flush in embarrassment as she pulled away. What was wrong with her? Why did she allow him to kiss her and why did she kiss him back? They were cousins for Merlin's sake! And if that wasn't bad enough, she was married and six years older than him!

"Regulus-" She started.

"Don't," Regulus said cutting her off. "Let's just get back to the lesson."

But how could she, when she could only think about the kiss?


End file.
